The present invention relates to techniques for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and in particular, relates to the technique effectively applied in reducing the vibration of a lead frame in a wire bonding process.
Japanese patent laid-open No. 2001-110840 describes a technique, wherein during wire bonding, a wire connection portion between a semiconductor chip and its mounting member is efficiently heated and after wire connection a wire-connected member is cooled in a short time.